I fell in love
by Meek77
Summary: There is no 'A'. Alison is alive. Ezra is in high school. Toby is the new kid. Spencer and Toby seem to like each other. But Toby has a small secret and is afraid it can ruin there relationship. We have one more problem. Alison is obsessed with Toby. Nobody but Toby and his sister Jenna know. Will spoby ever happen? Or will Toby's secret and Alison's obsession keep them apart!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pretty little liars.

Toby POV/

I was new to this school. I don't know anyone. This is my first day. "Hey! Are you new here? I'm Ezra Fitz! This is Caleb and this is Jason Hastings!" Said Ezra. "Uhh yea! I'm knew and I'm to-" "TOBY! WHAT'S UP BRO?!" A familiar voice yelled causing a 4 girls and fucking Alison that were coming up to Jason, Ezra and Caleb, look at me. "WHAT'S UP NOEL! Haha!" I yelled back giving him a bro hug. "Dude, is Damien here?!" I asked Noel Kahn. Im a singer and a dancer. They are my two backup dancers. I always lived in rosewood but transerred schools after my mom left my dad and I. I used to date Allison but broke up with her. She is literally obsessed with me. She doesnt know I sing. I'm trying to keep it that way. Noel yelled for garret to get over here. "What's up Toby? Dude you've gotta try out for the basketball and football team. Football tryouts are tomorrow." Noel told me. "Wait you play football?! We need a fucking running back and wide receiver." Jason said. "Yea. We Need one that can play running back and wide receiver." Noel said. "And Toby. Youre so damn fast man. Youre trying out." Damien said. "By the way, sorry to inturrupt. I'm spencer that's aria, Hannah, emily, and Alison." I looked at Allison. Shit. "HI! I'm Toby Cavanaugh!" I replied, smiling and shaking her hand. "Why don't you come over today?! All of us can sleep over at my house because we have a 4 day weekend." Jason said. Everyone agreed. "Yea man that sounds good." I looked at Alison. She looked happy I was here. But it's creepy knowing she's obsessed with me. "Great! So...my place at...5:00?" He questioned, a chorus of yea's and sure's followed.

The school day was over and that really cute girl spencer has been flirting with me. Don't get me wrong, I flirted back. She's cute. She just can't find out I sing or Dance. Who knows what she'll do. Maybe stop liking me. Make fun of me. Who knows? We DID get to know each other a lot. Everyone is already saying how great of a couple we would be. We want to date but we decided that we should wait a week or two. Just to see if we are sure we want to. I'm glad I told her that. So she wouldn't think I was rushing her. Or asking her out the first day I met her. That would be weird. Unle

ss I was a player. I opened the door to my house to be greeted by Jenna, my sister, and Alison, my obsessor. Yay.

"Hey sis!" I said, walking through the door. Unlike other siblings, we barley fight.

"Hey bro! Guess what?!" He asked, kind of upset.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Alex... Cheat-"

"WHAT?!" I slammed my cup down on the coffee table. Causing Alison to jump. Then smile because she always thought I was "sweet" and a "good brother".

"He cheated on me..." She mumbled back.

"How many times did I have to warn this kid?! What doesn't he get?!"

"I don't even know why he cheated on me."

"When I go to Jason's house, they guys and I are gonna tepee, silly string, and shaving cream the shit out of his house. Then I'll punch him in the face when he tries to chase us. Cause he has his own house. No parents are there." I told her with a smile appearing on my lips.

"You have problems... But thanks bro." Jenna said, hugging me.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my guitar. I strummed a couple chords and started singing my new song

"Got that sunset vibe that drives me wild

It's true-oo-oo

That don't care style that makes me smile

It's you-oo-oo

You hit me like an earthquake

First date abercrombie soulmate

We can do this all day

Uuuuuh

Jaw droppin' show stoppin'

Stunnin' like you're Mary Poppins

Let's get this party started

Uuuuuh

Your look, your laugh, your love

If only you knew

[Chorus]

That all I ever think about's you

When you give me, give me those eyes

Baby, is this even real life?

Cause you got me breathing, breathing sunshine

It's all the little things that you do

That always get me, get me tongue tied

Come on won't you give me a sign

And baby tell me, tell me you're mine

You're all I ever think about

Midnight swim I caught you in

My pool oool ooool oool

If I jump in, can I kiss you

Too? oo oo oo oo

That body's slamming what's happening?

Got the speakers blasting

Neighbors are in Aspen

Uuuuuh

Yeah I'm mackin' you're laughin'

But darlin' this is smashing

"Yeah I said smashing! "

Your look, your laugh, your love

Am I getting this through?

[Chorus]

That all I ever think about's you

When you give me, give me those eyes

Baby, is this even real life?

Cause you got me breathing, breathing sunshine

It's all the little things that you do

That always get me, get me tongue tied

Come on won't you give me a sign

And baby tell me, tell me you're mine

You're all I ever think about

Your look, your laugh, your love, your touch

It's you

Your lips on mine, can't get enough

It's you

Your look, your laugh, your love, your touch

It's you

Your lips on mine, can't get enough

Can't get enough

All I ever think about's you

When you give me, give me those eyes

Baby, is this even real life?

Cause you got me breathing, breathing sunshine

It's all the little things that you do

That always get me, get me tongue tied

Come on won't you give me a sign

And baby tell me, tell me you're mine

You're all I ever think about

You

You're all I ever think about

Think about

You

You're all I ever think about."

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:00 PM. I jumped up and got dressed in gray jeans, light blue hightops, and went to go find my gray shirt and blue leather jacket. I walked downstairs shirtless. I thought Alison wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Jenna! Have you se-...AWKWARD." I asked then sang awkward. I saw Alison sitting on the couch, speechless. Well, this is highly awkward. Jenna just chuckled.

"Seen what, Tobes?" She asked in te middle of her and Alison's conversation about a pedicure or something. Probably some hair thing.

"My gray v-neck and blue leather jacket." I replied, still annoyed that Alison was in our home and I was shirtless.

"Oh yea! It's actually next to Alison!"

"Oh! I feel stupid!" I said chuckling.

"Here Tobes!" Alison said tossing the short and jacket to me.

"Thanks Ali!" I smiled.

I hopped into my lime green correvette, blasting a bunch of rap music. I drove into Jason's driveway playing the song "Wild For The Night" by A$AP Rocy and Skrillex. Everyone was outside and they were staring at my care in awe. What?

"Hey Toby! Is that yours?" Caleb asked.

"Yea. Why would I take someone else's car?" I chuckled.

"That's an awesome Cadillac!" Hannah yelled, running towards it.

I laughed, "Hannah, it's a corerevette. But thank you anyway!" I chuckled and everyone else laughed

"Oh!" She said realizing the difference.

Oh My. Gosh. Who mistakens a Cadillac from a Correvette?! Apparently Hannah...

**I'm not sure if this is good. Should I continue? I woke up at 5:00 AM and couldn't go to sleep. I've been reading spoby fanfics recently, so I decided to write one chapter and if Anyone likes it, review and I will continue. The more you review, the faster I update**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own pretty little liars **

**Toby POV/**

I walked into the house to put my jacket inside. I noticed spencer grabbing a few pops out of the refrigerator.

"Hey there, pretty brown eyes."

"Hello Toby." she said smiling.

"Whatcha doin later tonight?"

"Ummm nothing why?"

"Would you mind if I spend time with you?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked me.

"yes...yes I am." I replied, confident.

"Okay."

"Need some help with those?" I asked and smiled.

"Yea that'd be great!"

I walked behind her, reaching over her to grab the pop that was up on the top shelf. I almost fell and Spencer turned around, facing me and giggled. I started leaning in, her as well. Our lips were centimeters apart.

"HEY TOBES!" Jenna and Alison said walking in.

We jumped apart. We talked for a few minutes until Spencer and Jenna left and went outside. Great. Just Alison and I.

"Toby. I'm sorry. For everything. Can't we just go back to being best friends. I've gotten past the whole 'I like you' thing. I want to be friends." Alison stated, breaking the silence.

"Alison...we dated. You cheated. I forgave you. Then you broke up with me. For someone else. Then you became obsessed with me. I don't want to hold a grudge. So I'll try." I forced a smile.

"Thank you, Toby!" She beamed and hugged me.

In my head I was doubting this. But then another part of me, wanted to be best friends again.

* * *

We were currently outside, we made a fire. We were playing truth or dare. Hannah spun the bottle and it landed on Caleb.

"Who do you think is the worst singer and dancer in this room?" Hannah asked.

He looked around.

"Imma have to say Cavanaugh."

That hurt. They didn't know I could do that. Noel and Damien scoffed. They knew as much as I did, I was the best one in here at singing and dancing. Everyone teased me for 10 minutes saying

"Toby can't sing" in a playful way. I cracked.

"YES I CAN." I yelled over their teasing. Everyone but Noel, Damien, Jenna, and I laughed. We all knew what I said was true.

"Prove it." Alison said. I looked at Noel. He nodded as well as Damien.

They both ran and called Andrew Watt, my guitar player. I play guitar and so does he. So I don't have to play it all the time. I ran to my car and got my guitar.

When everyone was ready, Andrew and I began strumming. He would sing back up with me sometimes.

"This song is for someone special." everyone looked at spencer, "She has brown eyes. This is called 'Pretty Brown Eyes'. I just wrote it this afternoon."

We explained how Noel and Damien were my back up dancers.

There's something you need to know. Before I moved to Rosewood, I lived and was born in Australia. I have an accent but cover it up. Nobody but Jenna knows. And my dad. Anyways. On with the story.

I started singing.

Noel: "Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup."

Me: "I like this right here."

Damien: "Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup."

Me: "This girl she came 'round

The corner, looking like a model

Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird

First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, couldn't be wrong

Love at first sight if that exists at all

I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck

And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?"

Noel and Damien: "Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with no makeup.

Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with."

Me: "This girl she was a lil hottie,

She know she got it

Came from the city so she loves to party

The JT song that can move that body

She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one

That's why I was shy at first,

But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you"

My rap: "Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes

Don't you ever be looking at them other guys

'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me

Start swimming over here and ride my wave

'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow

Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar

I got the keys, so jump in my car

Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far"

Me: "Hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Ohh-oh-oh-oh

Ohhh-oh-oh-ohhhh!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Gotta hand it to you Tobes. You're good!" Spencer said, with a billion dollar smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone left by 6:30PM, because they had stuff to do. We decided to have the sleepover tomorrow. The only people left were Spencer, Alison, Noel and emily (couple), and I.

"Bye guys! Spence and I need to go!" I said, smiling. She didn't tell anyone. We didn't really know if we should tell anyone.

"Where are you guys going?" Emily and Alison asked in unison.

"A..." Spencer didn't finish because she didn't know what to say. I decided they have the right to know.

"A date." I smiled and looked at her. She was blushing. Her face was red as a tomato. When we walked out the door we hopped in my car.

"What do you have planned, Cavanaugh?" She asked, giggling.

"you'll see, beautiful." She laughed.

"You are such a flirt!"

"But you like it!"

"Yes..I do." she admitted. I just chuckled and smiled.

We arrived at the beach, it was almost sunset. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and a blanket and we walked along the shoreline an then we found a spot. I pulled out my guitar.

"Do you want to hear a song I wrote for you, Spence?" I asked

"YES! Tobes, your voice is literally angelic. I'd LOVE to hear you sing again!" I smirked.

"My angel,  
How'd you get to be so fly,  
How'd you get to shine so bright, girl  
How'd you get to look like that,  
Heaven don't you call her back, yeah

Doo doo doo doo do

Halo Halo, I'm not sayin' hi,  
Baby there's a ring above your head,  
And it shines so bright in the sunlight,  
in the sunlight  
Ayo Ayo, this is like a dream  
Every bit of you it makes me weak,  
How did I get here, in the sunlight, in the sun  
I must be in Heaven  
Cause I'm looking at an Angel  
Whose staring back at me  
Her eyes so heavenly  
I must be in Heaven  
Cause I'm looking at an Angel  
There's no one on this Earth  
that's made this beautiful  
I must be in Heaven

Here we are, looking at the stars  
I can hear, the beating of your heart,  
I could listen to this song forever  
You're the breeze, cruising down my coast,

You're the jam, baby I'm the toast,  
It's so sweet when we're together

And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for ya,  
You could tell all your girls I named an island for you,

I must be in Heaven  
Cause I'm looking at an Angel  
Whose staring back at me  
Her eyes so heavenly  
I must be in Heaven  
Cause I'm looking at an Angel  
There's no one on this Earth  
that's made so beautiful  
I must be in heaven

Halo, Halo I'm not saying hi  
there's a ring above your head  
and it shines so bright in the moonlight  
in the moonlight, my angel

How'd you get to be so fly,  
How'd you get to shine so bright, girl  
How'd you get to look like that,  
Please heaven don't you call her back,

Doo doo doo doo do  
doo doo doo doo do

My Angel

Doo doo doo doo do

mmm mmm mmm mmm mm

My Angel" I finished. She hugged me.

"Thank you! No one has ever written a song, let alone TWO songs, for me. I never pictured you as a romantic kind of guy."

"Your welcome and I'm pretty romantic."

"I believe that now!"

It's been 2 weeks. Right now the whole gang and I are at the beach. I currently had my shirt off, showing my 8 pack off. Spencer and I were alone, walking down the shoreline.

"Spencer, we've been on several dates now. I'm ready. So...Spencer Hastings, will you be my girlfriend?!" I asked. I had my guitar for a special effect. To be extra romantic.

"YES!" She jumped into my arms. Pretty soon we both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

As we were walking back, I played another song for her.

"You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

I-I-I-I-I, you-ou-ou-ou-ou

I like this right here

Word on the street is that you're single (so)

So baby have you heard my single?

It goes la di da and it hits like a cymbal

I drew a heart with my finger on your window

What's up?

Even with your hair up

Girl, what's up?

Even in your sweat pants

Girl, what's up?

Even when you wake up without any make-up, I'm in love

Cause I'm

So tired of the same old things

I'ma need something new in my life, yeah

So tired of the same old games

Yeah it's time I started feeling right

Cause you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

You said you're talking to your ex-boy (well)

Well just remember he's your ex-boy (uh)

Well maybe I could be your next boy

And just remember that you're better than the rest

So baby, what's up?

Even in your work clothes

Girl, what's up?

You know how to work clothes

Girl, what's up?

Girl, you got me lost in your eyes, I'm in paradise

What's up?

Cause I'm

So tired of the same old things

I'ma need something new in my life, yeah

So tired of the same old games

Yeah it's time I started feeling right

Cause you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

I wanna know what it feels like

To run my fingers through you hair

I wanna know what drives you wild

Cause baby we could drive it there

Tell me that I'm dreaming

No, I don't wanna wake up

No, I don't wanna wake up

Ooooh

So tired of the same old things

I'ma need something new in my life

So tired of the same old games

Think it's time I started feeling right

Because you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

So bad, so bad

So bad, so bad

So bad, so bad

So bad, so bad"

Spencer just blushed and held my hand. She suddenly stopped walking.

"Toby. Will you never leave me?" Spencer asked.

"No I will NEVER EVER leave you. Especially for another girl. I only have eyes for YOU." I told her and kissed her again. When we kissed we laughed as we heard the gang cheer and the girls in the gang awe.

We were all having a bonfire on the beach.

"Tobes! Sing us a song!" Aria demanded.

"Nooooooo!" I replied.

"Please!" All the girls kept saying. Then they did it for 10 more minutes.

"FINE!" I gave in. Andrew was here with his guitar so he helped.

"This is called 'Song For you.'" I said, looking next to me at spencer

"Waking up from another day

I'm feeling so insane

'Cause ever since I saw your face

I got it tattooed on my brain

Did you know that you came and you got me like this

'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with

You gotta know that I'd do anything

To get you to notice me

What do I gotta do to get into my life?

I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice

I could give you all the stars if you give me the night

Or morning

There's a million pretty girls all over

But they got nothing to you

Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do

Baby I thought that you should know

None of the rest are even close

There's a million pretty girls all over

But you know this song's for you

This song's for you

Now I got your attention babe

'Cause there's things I need to say

You're the one that I dream about

It's on my mind like every day

Did you know that you came and you got me like this

'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with

You gotta know that I'd do anything

To get you to notice me

What do I gotta do to get into my life?

I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice

I could give you all the stars if you give me the night

Or morning

Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on it

Want you all for myself and I don't want to share

Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there

There's a million pretty girls all over

But they got nothing to you

Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do

Baby I thought that you should know

None of the rest are even close

There's a million pretty girls all over

But you know this song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

There's a million pretty girls all over

But they got nothing to you

Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do

Baby I thought that you should know

None of the rest are even close

There's a million pretty girls all over

But you know this song's for you

This song's for you

What do I gotta do to get into my life?

I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice

I could give you all the stars if you give me the night

Or morning

This song's for you

Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on it

Want you all for myself and I don't want to share

Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there

Eh, eh, eh

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you"

**Okay guys! 3 reviews and I'll continue! And this one is kinda Song galore but Spoby happens so its all good, right? Or do you like when I include songs? Let me know in the reviews section. I have a shocker coming up either never chapter or in the 5th chapter. There is gonna be DRAMAAAAAAAA! And a lot of sadness coming from Toby's family. And maybe heartbreak? From one of his friends...or maybe his GIRLFRIEND!**


	4. Chapter 4

Toby POV/

I was in bed, awake. I swear I just heard Alison. It was 1:00 AM. pretty soon I fell asleep.

In the morning I walked downstairs with nothing but basketball shorts on. I walk downstairs and see...Alison, Hannah, Aria, Spencer, Jenna, and Emily.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"We slept over. How did you not know?" Alison replied.

"No idea."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I jumped when I saw Alison. Behind me.

"So..." She said putting her hand right next to mine, that was resting on the table.

"Uhhhhh... Alison? Can you move your hand?" I wondered.

"Toby, we are nebaby to be." I moved to another spot in the kitchen, it was big and there was space. I was in the middle of it.

"Alison, I love spencer. I would never cheat on her. I love her." I told Alison.

"Oh please, Toby. You know you love me more than her." She replied. Jeez woman. what she did next...surprised me a bit. She tried o kiss me. But I back flipped out of her reach and away from her, screaming like a little girl, I ran past the girls, stopped by Spencer and gave her a kiss and skateboarded to Noel's. thinking about the event that currently happened.

"Noel you'll never guess what happened!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh! Dude I'm sorry...you found out spencer was cheating on you with Alex already?" He asked, feeling sorry.

"W-what?!" I screamed. He showed me a video that Jason sent him of them kissing.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. "Thanks, Noel." I told him then started walking out.

"You deserve to know. I mean, you loved her. You treated her amazing. You definitely didn't deserve that." I heard him call out before I left. I smiled. I did love her. I texted Jenna and she said the girls were gone and everyone is goin to Spencer's house in 5 minutes. I just skateboarded there. By time I got there, everyone was there.

"Hey spencer. C-can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yyyeaaaa?" She asked/said.

When we arrived inside (everyone was outside in the front), we started talking.

"Spencer. I loved you. Why would you do this to me? I mean I did everything I possibly could do to get you. Why would you cheat on me, Spencer?!" I asked her, pretty upset on why she did that.

"I don't know. But you were a terrible boyfriend anyways!" She screamed.

"What are you talking about?! We go on dates every other day! I WRITE YOU SONGS! What else do I need to do? I don't understand! I tried my hardest spencer." I said. Kind of surprised at what she just shouted. (The story WILL end up with spoby. Don't worry.)

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I asked. She was acting like I cheated on HER. definitely not the case. I stormed off, ignoring the shouts of my name from the rest of the gang. Jenna wasnt there. She was chasing me. When we were a couple houses from Jason's I stopped. And let Jenna catch up, and I gave her a bear hug and cried for 10 minutes.

"what's wrong Tobes?" She asked when we started walking again.

"Spencer cheated on me with Alex." I said, letting a tear drop. "then she said I was a terrible boyfriend."

"You were a great boyfriend. You have her EVERYTHING!" She replied.

"I know. That's what I said."

When we entered the house, my dad was crying on the couch.

"Dad what's wrong?!" Jenna asked.

"Your mothers doctor from Radley called. She-she c-committed suicide." He started crying. Jenna sat on the couch with him, crying and I grabbed my guitar and ran to Jason's. spencer was outside, laughing like nothing happened. Everyone froze when they saw me with a tear-streaked face. Alison walked up to me and hugged me.

"Toby, what's wrong." I started bawling. I couldn't hold it in.

"Toby!" Alison said again. Everyone was shocked.

"She-she l-l-left u-us." I stuttered. I remember before I walked out, my dad gave me a letter she wrote for me before she committed suicide. it was in my pocket. I didn't wanna read it. I wasnt ready. Jenna didnt really know her cause she's my step sister. So I'm the only one that got a letter.

"Who left you Toby?" The girls asked, walking up to me.

"M-my m-m-" I couldn't finish that sentence. My face was still in Alison's shoulder.

"Who's m?" Hannah asked.

"My m-m-mother c-committed s-suici-ide t-today." I choked out. Everyone gasped. Then there was silence. I lifted my head up when I was done. I glanced at spencer and could tell she felt bad.

"She wrote this b-before she did it. I-I'm not ready to read it though." I told Alison, showing the note.

"We will be here for you, tobes. If you want to read it, come to all of us. We will help you read it." Aria told me, patting my back.

"Thanks." I said. I felt like I couldn't talk.

**Okay! Fme more reviews for me to continue! Spoby will happen next chapter or maybe the chapter after that. They will be together somehow. And I didn't write the songs myself! They are all by Cody Simpson except for the very first one, the one that is the first song in the first chapter. It's by Hollywood Ending. **


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer POV/

When Toby came and the guys were trying to help him I pulled the other 4 girls in the house.

"Toby cheated on me." I exclaimed.

"What?! Why would he do that?!" Aria question angrily. I knew I was lying. I was cheating on Toby.

"I know Toby! We've been best friends for 3 years! No matter how much he didn't like a girl he was dating, he would never cheat on her like that." Alison told me, not believing it. The girls stormed off, one by one, slapping Toby in the face. Except for Alison. she was on to me.

"How could you cheat on spencer?!" Emily yelled.

"What?! I didn't cheat on spencer!" Toby argued.

"What did you and your mom used to do then Toby?!" Noel asked. That turned his attention back to the situation that doesn't involve lying.

"Well, we would watch the sunset. And I would play the song 'Bubble Toes' to her by Jack Johnson. That was her favorite song." Toby replied.

"Wait! You cheated on Spencer?!" Ezra yelled at Toby.

"No! I would never d-" I started. Noel and Damien knew what happened. Jenna told them.

"You are out of the gang. For good." Jason yelled at me.

"If he goes. We go." Noel and Damien said in unison.

"Fine!" Ezra replied.

"Noel, Damien. Don't do this." Toby said.

TOBY POV/

"Toby, we know the truth. We won't leave you. We've been through so much together. We will NEVER leave your side." Damien reassured me. They used to live in Australia with me. (I have an accent. But I hide it) But they moved. So I moved with them. We walked across the street, to my house. The gang were whispering and staring at us. My dad got up. His eyes red and swollen from crying. He just hugged me and started bawling on the porch. "Dad, it'll be okay." I kept saying. We all say down. It was sunset so we sang bubble toes.

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big

as her bubbly toes

on the feet of a queen of the hearts of the cards and her feet are all

covered with tar balls and scars

It's as common as something that nobody knows that her beauty will

follow wherever she goes

up the hill in the back of her house in the would she love me forever,

I know she could

I remember when you and me mmm how we used to be just good friends

Wouldn't give me none

But all I wanted was some

She's got a whole lot of reasons

She cant think of a single one

That can justify leaving

and he got none but he thinks he got so many problems

Man he got, too much time to waste

His dreams are like commercials

But her dreams are picture perfect and

Our dreams are so related though they're often underestimated

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that

Her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes

On the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards

And her feet are infested with tar balls and

La da da da da da

Well I was eating lunch at the D. L. G.

When this little girl came and she sat next to me

I never seen nobody move the way she did

Well she did and she does and she'll do it again

When you move like a jellyfish

Rhythm don't mean nothing

You go with the flow

You don't stop

Move like a jellyfish

Rhythm is nothing

You go with the flow

You don't stop

It's as common as something that nobody knows it

Her beauty will follow wherever she goes

Up the hill in the back of her house in the wood

She'll love me forever, I know she

If you would only listen

You might just realize what you're missing

You're missing me

If you would only listen

You might just realize what you're missing

You're missing me

THE NEXT MORNING/

We had the replica of the stage I use for concerts outside in an empty lot next to my house. We had rehersal so my manager and everyone was there. The had me sing and perform my new song. The gang was outside. All attention on me.

"This song is new. It's for a girl named spencer." I said in my microphone attached to my head. (You know the one I'm talking about right?)

"Here we go. 1,2,3,4!" The music started playing.

"Does he call you gorgeous sleepin' in the mornin'

Cause I would, I would

Does he make you laugh when he's textin' you in class girl

Cause I would, I would

Don't need no money

Oh honey, I just need you

It drives me crazy, baby, need me too

Let's hit the city, come with me

Yeah, I'll show you, a thing or two

I would love you longer

I would kiss you softer

I could give you everything you need

I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider

If you just left him for me

Girl you can't deny,

That we're two of a kind

I swear that I'll be worth it

Don't you see how perfect it would be

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

Does he make you mixed tapes when you've had a bad day

Cause I would, I would

Does he buy you roses when you feelin' low girl

Cause I would, I would

Don't need no money

Oh honey, I just need you

It drives me crazy, baby, need me two

Lets hit the city, come with me

Yeah, I'll show you, a thing or two

I would love you longer

I would kiss you softer

I could give you everything you need

I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider

If you just left him for me

Girl you can't deny,

That we're two of a kind

I swear that I'll be worth it

Don't you see how perfect it would be

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

I would love you longer

I would kiss you softer

I could give you everything you need

I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider

If you just left him for me

I would love you longer

I would kiss you softer

I could give you everything you need

I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider

If you just left him for me

Girl you can't deny,

That we're two of a kind

I swear that I'll be worth it

Don't you see how perfect it would be

If you left him for me" I sang.

ONE WEEK LATER/

it's been 1 week and the gang won't talk to Noel, Damien, or me. I don't get it. I can't believe spencer is lying. We tried to explain to them. But they won't listen. I dont know WHAT to do. Why does this happen to me? I miss them all a lot. My dad has been crying. So have I. I haven't talked. Done anything at all. I'm the worst out of us three. I was the closest to her. Jenna would see me down every time she saw me in the hallway and would give me reassuring smiles. She was always with the gang though. I was walking past the gang when a bully was bullying a kid.

"HEY!" I yelled. The gang stopped and stared at the soon to be fight. Girls stopped talking about my outfit. I had on a black button up, a white tie, white leather jacket, black jeans, and white and black hightops.

"What do you want Cavanaugh?!" Brody, the bully asked me. He snapped and 10 guys came out of nowhere in a fighting stance. The gang was laughing. I was ready. I was surrounded. I chuckled.

"You can't be serious! This is all you got Covington?" I asked him. I used all my karate moves on them. In 20 seconds they were on the ground in pain. The gang looked shocked.

"How did you do that!" Mona, the slut yelled.

"9th degree black belt in every karate related thing there is." I said like it was no big deal I smirked, walking away,high fiving Noel and Damien. Walking away, leaving everyone in awe and shock.


	6. Chapter 6

JENNA POV/

After the courages yet funny stunt Toby pulled today, he got suspended. Surprise surprise! (Note the sarcasm) He used to always get into fights back in Australia. He was so messed up after Mom went to a mental hospital there, then got transferred here in rosewood. So we moved. He loved her the most and he doesn't even talk that much anymore. He sleeps all the time. Hasn't eaten a whole meal in 1 week. Spencer lying didnt help at all. After school the gang said they would catch up with spencer because she was gonna. Get out if class late. I was walking down the hall and saw her. I stopped and talked to her.

"Spencer. When are you gonna tell them you're lying? You aren't dating Alex anymore and Toby...he still cares about you. After our mom dying he hasn't spoken much. 1/4 of that is because you cheated on him, then switched the roles around. He hasn't eaten a meal in 7 DAYS! You know that he eats 24/7. Food is one of his favorite things. He's always hungry. Now he's getting bad grades, especially cause his dyslexia and ADHD though, he's sleeping, getting into fights like he used to back home, and he's just not himself. You are helping nobody in this situation. He's hurt and the gang is gonna be hurt. I think this has gone too far. You need to explain." I told her. But then I noticed I spilled about his ADHD and dyslexia. NOBODY WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT! Maybe she didn't notice.

"You're right. I'll tell them today. Truth is, I was mad at myself for being stupid and cheating on Toby that I made him more upset. I will fix this. And what?! Toby has dyslexia and ADHD?!" Shit!

"NO HE DOESN'T! I WAS KIDDING!" I yelled. She didn't buy it. I don't think she did. But she nodded.

TOBY POV/

I was on the couch, watching TV when Jenna walks in.

"Wow. Watching The Real Housewives? You officially have no live." Jenna giggled.

"Yea well not after Spencer lied, mom died, and spencer dating alex."

"She broke up with him but I think they almost got back together." I had my eyes closed. I felt a lot of people fill my living room. I didn't care though. I still had my eyes closed.

"Why do you have your shirt off bro?" Jenna asked me.

"I have NO idea." I still had my eyes closed.

"Hannah broke up with Caleb."

"I know. Damien is dating one of Mona's friends and I went with him to Mona's house. They told us everything they knew about everyone. Mona is obsessive with me."

"That's 5 crushes for you Tobster!"

"Alison And Mona. But whose the other three?"

"Spencer, Hannah, and Emily. Maybe aria too. The other day she said you looked hot at the beach. Hannah is trying to form a plan. Alison is still obsessing and Emily is also making a plan."

"Well Spencer likes alex. She moved on. I will try to move on too." (They SHALL PREVAIL! DONT WORRY!) I heard the doorbell ring and people quietly come in. My eyes were still closed. I felt a girl lay next to me.

"TOBY! WAKE UP!" A familiar voice said.

"Ugh! Nooooooooo Hannah!" I said, my eyes still closed. I opened them and caught Hannah admiring my 8 pack. I smirked and chuckled. She looked up and blushed. I saw the gang come in the living room. Hannah layer her head on my chest as I put my arm around her. I felt her smile and saw Emily frown.

"Toby. Spencer told us everything. We understand why spencer did what she did. So we wanted to say, we are sorry and we wanna be friends again." Jason stated. I liked around the room. I looked down and saw Hannah's pleading eyes. I took a deep breath and said, "OK." Hannah cheered as well as everyone else.

**Okay guys. Spoby will happen. Toby is going to try to move on, but will it work? What will happen? I would like to give a shoutout to 'Spoby equals awesomeness' for reviewing every chapter of mine. Thank you for your continued Support! If you have ideas, let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7

TOBY POV/

I can't move on. The gang was still in the living room and Jenna was in the kitchen, getting something to eat.

"Jenna. I CAN'T move on." I whispered to her.

"Did you really like spencer that much."

"yes! I was crazy for her. She would always look at the beauty section in the magazines and watch the girls on like MTV and crap and think she wasn't as pretty as them. They don't even look half as good as her. She was a perfect 10. Even in a ponytail and a pair of sweats. I think she can wear ANYTHING she wants and look perfect. She is so be-"

"Tobes, I get it. You love spencer. And to be honest...Alex is a jackass to her. He is really self-centere. He doesn't care about her at all."

"Who doesn't care about who?" Spencer asked walking into the room.

SPENCER POV/

As I was in the living room and Toby walked in the kitchen, Alex was being a jackass.

"Alex we are done. Over." I told him.

"Why?!"

"YOU'RE A JACKASS!" I said as the gang laughed. He finally walked out of the house. I walked by the kitchen and heard Toby and Jenna.

"Jenna. I can't move on." Toby said.

"Did you really like spencer that much?" Jenna asked him.

"yes! I was crazy for her. She would always look at the beauty section in the magazines and watch the girls on like MTV and crap and think she wasn't as pretty as them. They don't even look half as good as her. She was a perfect 10. Even in a ponytail and a pair of sweats. I think she can wear ANYTHING she wants and look perfect. She is so be-" Toby was interrupted. I smiled. He still cared after everything I did to him. He felt the same way as me.

"Tobes, I get it. You love spencer. And to be honest...Alex is a jackass to her. He is really self-centere. He doesn't care about her at all."

"Who doesn't care about who at all?!" I asked walking into the room.

"Nobody." Jenna replied walking out.

"Toby, I herd everything you said. And I broke up with Alex. I was wrong when I cheated on you. I just. I got nervous with our relationship and made a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed him and he was a jackass anyways. I love YOU TOBY. YOU. Not Alex. Nobody else but you!" I told Toby. I could tell he was thinking.

"I love you, too. Can we forget. That all this happened. Just start over? Please." He asked me smiling.

"Of course." Then I pecked him on the lips.

"Let's go cutie." I told her.

"Where did that come from?"

"No idea!" I exclaimed as we walked into the living room holding hands. Spencer sat down and I told her to hold on and I grabbed my guitar.

"Spencer. This is part of the speech you and Jenna heard, put into a song that I wrote a whole ago." I told her and she smiled.

_"Oh, oh, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh_

I see you looking at the magazines  
Watching girls on the MTV  
They don't even look half as good to me,  
Hey, yeah.

Pony-tail and a pair of sweats,  
You still look like a perfect 10.

Baby you can wear anything.

No matter what you do,  
You look beautiful...

How else can I say it?  
Feel like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy,  
And it's true.  
I'm crazy for you.

Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl, you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy,  
And it's true.  
I'm crazy for you.

Oh, oh, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I'm crazy for you.

At a temperature of 103:  
Even sick as a dog,  
You look cute to me.  
Even at your worst,  
You're still the best.  
Hey-yeah!

Hey pretty lady,  
Yeah-you're so fine!  
If I was a pilot,  
I'd write your name in the sky.

But that pretty face don't compare to what's inside.

No-oh-oh-oh matter what you do,  
You are beautiful, yeah.

How else can I say it?  
Feel like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy,  
And it's true.  
I'm crazy for you.

Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl, you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy,  
And it's true.  
I'm crazy for you.

Oh, oh, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I'm crazy for you.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey everybody.  
Girl so good, good, good  
Gotta tell somebody.

You can even call me insane, but it won't change a thing...

How else can I say it?  
Feel like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy,  
And it's true.  
I'm crazy for you.

Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl, you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy,  
And it's true.  
I'm crazy for you."

__The crowed awed as spencer kissed me and thanked me.


	8. Chapter 8

Toby POV/

Hanna just made an announcement that her and caleb were together again.

" Toby would NEVER wear pink for me. Not even a pink hat. That would be really hot if he did. But. He wouldn't wear pink just for me. He hates pink." Spencer told Hanna sadly. She really loves pink. She asked me before but I said no. She wants me to wear pink? If it matters that much to her, I'll do it.

"Hey spence." I told her, hugging her from behind and resting my chin on her head. She turned around and kissed me laughing. She had no idea I heard.

"Hello." She replied.

"Do you guys want to go to the fair? We can leave at 5:00. It's 1:00 PM right now." My comment was followed by a chorus of yes and a Hell Yeah from Noel. I was getting ready. I was going to dress in a pink and white button up, khaki shorts, and pink and white high tops. Here you go spence. I walked downstairs and saw the girls in the kitchen and spencer on the couch.

"Spencer, how bout it? How do I look in pink?" I laughed. She smiled and bit her lip.

"I think you look amazing." She smiled and walked up to me.

"Not as good as you!" I pecked her on the lips.

"Okay. Everyone's ready. Hop in the Cavanaugh express." I told spencer. All the couples were riding together. Emily and Noel, Jason and Cece, Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, Alison and Damien, Spencer and I, and Jenna and Noel's brother, Jack.

We were in my car, when my song came on the radio on B96.

"TURN IT UP!" This was probably Spencer's favorite song.

"DOES HE CALL YOU GORGEOUS EVEN IN THE MORNIN CAUSE I WOULD I WOULD.

DOES HE MAKE YOU LAUGH WHEN HE'S TEXTING YOU IN CLASS GIRL CAUSE I WOULD I WOULD.

DONT NEED NO MONEY OH HONEY I JUST NEED YOU!" Spencer and I screamed. We stopped at a red light and aria and Ezra were on Spencer's side and Noel and Emily were on my side. They were cracking up.

AT THE FAIR/

I wandered off from the group to get some food for spencer and I when I spotted a girl that looked a lot like Ashley. That can't be her. She went to New Zealand. I paid for the food and turned around but bumped into someone.

"Aye! I'm so sorry!" I looked down.

"Ashley? Toby?" We said at the same time. No way.

"I thought you moved."

"Well, I moved back because. I-Im not QUITE ready to move on Toby. I really love you. I'm sorry for leaving. Without a single word."

"Ashley! You didn't even warn me. Tell me. Call me. ANYTHING. And I have a girlfriend." I told her. I could see spencer eying me. Then she turned away. Then Ashley kissed me. I shoved her off.

"I DONT LIKE YOU ANYMORE! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I JUST TOLD YOU!" I stormed off to the group.

SPENCER POV/

The girl kissed Toby. But he pushed her off. So he wasn't cheating on me. Now comes the honesty test. Lets see if he will ever tell me what happened.

"Hey Toby. What took you so long?"

TOBY POV/

"Nothing. W-why?" I said worriedly. I have to tell her. I mean, I pushed her off. I did t kiss back. She made the first move. And I only like spencer.

"Just wondering."

"S-spencer. C-can I talk to you?" I don't know why, but this girl makes me nervous.

"Sure." Se smiled and we walked somewhere where nobody was.

"Look. A few years back, I had a girlfriend named Ashley. For a few months. She moved to New Zealand and didnt tell me anything. She just left without a single word. (What song is that from? anyone know it? Whoever gets it gets a shoutout and the next chapter private messaged to them a day before it comes out.) I was mad, but I moved on. Now, I ran into her while I was getting her food. You may hate me. But, if you do then I wanna let you know, I will do whatever it takes to make you love me again. Anyways, she kissed me. I DIDNT KISS BACK THOUGH! I PUSHED HER OFF AND TOLD HER I HAD A GIRLFRIEND! I'm sorry, Spence." I told her. She just laughed and smirked.

"I know what happened. I just wanted to see how much you cared. And if you were honest. You passed." I chuckled and leaned in. I swear everytime our lips meet, there's fireworks.

SPENCER POV/

When we got back to the group aria whispered, "You got him wrapped right around your finger, Spence." We looked at him.

"Haha. I know!" I replied laughing.


	9. LAST CHAPTER!

Alison POV/

Dayum was all I could think. We were all at the beach and Toby took his shirt off right in front of me because he was gonna go surfing. He is sexy. Yes, I do still love Toby Cavanaugh. Is it that obvious? Damien and I aren't together. I just pretended to be to make Toby jealous. Did that work? Totally not. This sucks. I did notice that he has been kind of avoiding spencer lately. Spencer has been thinking he's cheating on her. I've known him for a while and I know he's not cheating. He's nervous. About something. I mean, prom is coming up so maybe that has something to do with it.

SPENCER POV/

I was laying down at the beach with all the girls when Toby came up to me. Andrew watt and Noel were standing behind him, playing the guitar.

"Spencer, I have something for you."

"You've got that smile, you got it all

I know I'm right, you think I'm dead wrong

You've got that face, you've got that laugh

I know you're shy and girl, I like that

Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you

But I will follow you until you see it, too

I know I can't help but love everything you do

But you can't see that and girl I like that

I-I-I, I like that

I-I-I, I like that

So take my world, just take it all

I'd cross the earth to break your free fall

I'd run the streets to show you that

I'm so in love and girl, I like that

Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you

But I will follow you until you see it, too

I know I can't help but love everything you do

But you can't see that and girl I like that

I'll be there when you don't know what you should do

If your heart breaks I'll be there to fix it, too

I know I can't help but love everything you do

But you can't see that and girl I like that

I-I-I, I like that

I-I-I, I like that

You got glasses on, I, I like that

Sing this song, I, I like that

Girl it's on, I, I like that

I-I-I, I like

No makeup on, I, I like that

Sing this song, I, I like that

Girl it's on, I, I like that

I-I-I, I like that

I, I, I

Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you

But I will follow you until you see it, too

I know I can't help but love everything you do

But you can't see that and girl I like that

I'll be there when you don't know what you should do

If your heart breaks I'll be there to fix it, too

I know I can't help but love everything you do

But you can't see that and girl I like that

But you can't see that and girl I like that

But you can't see that and girl I like that

I-I-I, I like that

I-I-I, I like that

I-I-I, I like that

I-I-I, I like that" Toby sang. Everyone cheered and awed.

"Spencer Hastings, Will you." He got down on one knee and grabbes my hands. "Go to the prom with me?" He finished, smiling.

"Of course!" I got up and threw my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you." He told me. I smiled.

"I love you too."

We spent the rest of the day splashing around in the water and having fun with our friends.

PROM DAY/

TOBY POV/

My senior prom. Its almost the end of school. Graduation is coming. But, the great thing is that the gang and I are going to the same college. That's perfect. I knocked on Spencer's door, wearing a black long sleeve button up, pink tie, pink suit jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Spencer was wearing a pink dress. She looked amazing. Perfect. Gorgeous. I love her so much. Today is the most nerve racking day ever. Today, I would propose.

AT PROM/

Spencer and I were nominated for prom king and queen. We were standing up on the stage with other candidates.

"And your prom queen and king are...Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh!" I could hear Noel yelling "Fuck yeah!" And Jason yelling "Give me my twenty bucks!" Then caleb groaning in fristration. They bet on us? Typicall Jason, Noel, and Caleb.

Spencer and I were still on stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Everyone got quiet. I turned to spencer. I pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee.

"I'm kinda new to this whole thing but, Spencer, I love you. You are my life. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. You helped me through a lot of things and I'd like to thank you for that. You are the most gorgeous girl ive ever seen in my life. You're beautiful, perfect, breathtaking, and amazing. And I would like to ask you a covert important question. Spencer, will you marry me?" I asked. The crowd awed and I heard pictures being taken. Spencer had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes." She stated. The crowed roared and Spencer kissed me.

"I love you so much. You don't even understand." I told her.

"I love you too." I crashed my lips back onto hers.


End file.
